


'Fools'

by waterdancerr



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok bff, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Female Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad, all are in music or acting, and dancing, and im yoonmin trash anyway, just cause i love them, side yoonmin, singer & dancer jungkook and taehyung, so jikook friendship <3, very little aperance of 2seok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: How Taehyung and Jungkook fell in love and their relationship evolve.They find each other and loses each other; life.Two shots for now probably more later.Don't know how to describe this.Not necessarily inspired by Troye Sivan's Fools, but I thought about it while writing it so it's the title.





	1. Talk me down.

Taehyung first met Jungkook in high school. He looked rather shy and Taehyung just always liked to make a friend of anyone. So he did, he tried and made a friend of the shy new boy. It was challenging, at first Jungkook didn't even respond, he would just hold his face down or maybe nod slightly.  
Taehyung doesn't give up. (That's something some people would call a quality or some a pain in the ass, depending on whom you ask.)  
He began to take a stronger liking in the shy boy with time even if he barely talked back to him. But he got really interested in the younger boy, especially since he saw him stare in chorus class. Basically no one like the chorus class in their school. It's boring and they sing awfully boring songs, none the less, it's Taehyung's favorite class. He got a nice voice and like the praises he get from the teacher as much as the singing part.  
So when he caught Jungkook staring at him when he was singing, he gave him one of his famous wide smile, to what Jungkook respond by looking away.

 

 

 

   
Jungkook did warm up to him over time. Once he got use to the too forward older boy and all his loud cheering (for literally anything happening in their life.) They started hanging together all the time, not only at school. (and even have tones of conversations.)  
Taehyung introduced him to his best friends; Hoseok and Seokjin.They could also be very loud, especially when together but they were nice and took extra good care of him and Jungkook liked that.

'So is it your boyfriend?' Asked Seokjin the first time they had lunch all together.

'Not yet' Taehyung answered while eating, not slightly embarrassed nor looking at anything but his food.

Jungkook never been this red faced before which made Hoseok and Seokjin laughed at him for over a decade.

 

*

  
To anyone surprise, Jungkook was the one to initiate they first kiss.  
He didn't stay shy for long, especially around Tae and his new friends, but he never been one to make big confession.  
Taehyung received this kiss with wide eyes fallowed by a tender grin.  
It was soft, nothing like they're second or third ones. They were both really eager to discover each others faces, they put a lot of urge in it, holding their body roughly, grinding their front pants together like it was burning them.

  
As if they wanted to get rid of their desire for the other as soon as possible.

They didn't.

 

*

  
'So what are your doing tonight?'  
'just hanging with Tae.'  
'yeah I figure, I was more asking about what you guys will be up to. Maybe I don't wanna know after all.' Jin tease.  
Jungkook snorts 'yeah you don't.' To that the older laugh.  
'I guess things are going quiet well between the two of you.' Seokjin says in his kind brother like tone.  
Jungkook smiles wonderingly 'yeah'.  
Seokjin grab him by the shoulder and give a kiss on the forehead, Jungkook groan struggling to get away from his friends arm, 'gross'. Seokjin just laugh again 'come on lover boy, go find your boyfriend.'

 

*

  
'i love you' Taehyung whisper in his ear. Jungkook hums and tighten his grab on him. Taehyung lets a trail of kisses down his jaw while his hand trace the side of his bare body. 'I. love. You' he repeats in between kisses.  
Jungkook wiggles under the tickling feeling of his boyfriend mouth lightly pressing on his skin. 'Tae, stop it.'  
Taehyung raise his head and smiles widely 'don't pretend you don't like it, you fluff slut.'  
'hey!' Jungkook chuckle pushing him away. Taehyung laugh as Jungkook pushes him into the mattress, 'i show you who's the only slut around here.' he murmur before he run his tongue on the older's neck.

*

  
They always practice together.  
They sign in to dance and vocal classes together a few years back and are both really into it. Of course it's only a past time, a fun thing they do and love. They parents would never let them take that path after they finish school.  
But they like to think they could keep doing it. Due to their different schedules they don't have them at the same time so they practice together.  
Taehyung like Jungkook voice. He could listen to it all day and night. When he don't have the real thing he got recording they did on his phone. It's a bit creepy but it helped for when their apart. Wish seem to happen a lot since Taehyung start working with his dad in his firm.  
'I'm working on a new song.'  
'oh Already? Which one?'  
'Fools by Troye Sivan.'

 

*

  
'Kookie! Jungkookie!' Taehyung shouts while waving wide in the air.  
Jungkook saw him way before he started shouting. He saw him before they start the show, he always do, it's like his eyes are could find his in every crow.  
As soon as he reach him, Taehyung swallow him in one of his overwhelming hugs. Friendly enough to not alert the people around and tight enough to show him how much he cares.  
'you were so cool!' he says loudly to then murmur 'I'm proud of you'.  
Jungkook smiles and look away embarrassed as he'll always do when complimented. He'd be sure to thank Taehyung properly latter anyway.

 

*

  
It's been two months since they last saw each others. _Two long months_.  
Taehyung was send away by his father to start an early school program. He wants him to start a business school when the new year start. He tried to say he didn't wanted it but his father don't care, he said he could always fallow his activities on his on time but needed a safe job. Taehyung agreed, Jungkook didn't. He said to his parents that he would apply for a few art school. That he'll make it. 

Taehyung tried not to think about them being separate from him during their university years, but those two months had been hard on him. He didn't hate the school so much, he even met some nice people but he missed Jungkook so bad. Every selca or Skype in the world couldn't replace touching him.

 

*

 

They parents find out about their relationship. They weren't suppose to, not until way later.

None of them reacted as would have like obviously. Having gay kids wasn't part of their plan. Taehyung's father lost his temper at first, he screamed a lot and Taehyung screamed back, he said there was no way he let this happen. He gave him an ultimatum, either he break up whatever he have with Jungkook, leave for school and he'll pay for everything he wants to do next to it and will still be welcome in his house. Or else he leave, and never comes back to them.

Taehyung cried, begged him not to force him to make such a choice, swear that he was in love and couldn't help it. But to his dad it wasn't real, he got soft in front of his son's tears and said he'll find a nice girl later, that he'll know real love and will find happiness in having his family by his side. He could probably. But he will loose a part of himself.

Jungkook's family wasn't exactly pleased, they didn't threaten him or anything. They acted concern, saying that he'll never be able to live a quiet life in their country. They told him that it would be better for all of them if he went away. Maybe see the world a little. It was not entirely selfish of them, but Jungkook couldn't help but feel hurt that they were willing to send him away just so it'll be easier for them. He knew they wouldn't want the burden of having a gay kid.

 

*

 

They fight a lot. Most of the time because they're scared, scared of what the future hold for them, how it would be like to be apart for so long. Jungkook want him to change his mind, so does Taehyung. They both stubborn and hot blooded.

It usually end up in one of them storming off the room, Jungkook running to somewhere quiet where he will cool down alone. While Taehyung will go find Hoseok to bitch or cry on his shoulder. 

Then when they calm down they meet, they have more bitter words fallowed by apologizes or stay silent if not for their uneven breathing. 

Because they always make up. 

 

*

 

  
'but i don't have a choice Jungkook. You don't get it, I'm not doing it for _me_.'  
The younger just shake his head with anger 'you can always say no, you can make an arrangement with you're dad, you can actually _do something_ about it.'  
Taehyung snort, 'i did what I could, my will is not enough.'  
'you could tell him to piss off.'  
'oh is that what you want me to do? give up on my family? Let them unheir me and make me go away for ever? Do you realize what you're asking me?'  
'i just- I just want you to chose me!'

To that Taehyung can't answer. Of course he wants to chose him, he never want to lose him over any shit. He wants to have Jungkook by his side, this is killing him.  
But how could he give up on his life? His family... they need him.  
'well everything is not just about you Jungkook.' He never saw Jungkook look so hurt than at this moment. As soon as the younger raised his eyes to meet his, Taehyung regrets everything.

How could he say that, how could he ever want him to leave? Jungkook has been everything for him for so long and now he will loose him. He knows that Jungkook doesn't have much of a choice either, even if his family didn't gave him an ultimatum like his, they want him to go away. It's hard on him, really and Taehyung should take care of him now but he doesn't want to chose, he just want things to remain what they were. And right now if he doesn't say anything, he will loose his lover for ever.

Seconds passes and their still looking at each other, holding their cries, their tears and their kisses. Before Taehyung can get his though together Hoseok storm in the room.  
'Tae your dad's asking for you- oh.' he widen his eyes at the view of his friends together and move to leave them but Jungkook is quicker, without a word he walk past Hoseok and out the room.

Taehyung can't run after him, he knows he's not allowed. He just broke him, he broke what they have and he can't keep on giving the younger hope. They'll never have a relationship, he have to act like the grown up he should be and rip the bandage off so Jungkook can move on from this dead end.  
Tae never was the mature one of them though. He doesn't wait a minute before he fall on his knees.  
Hoseok instantly move forward and hold him while he's crying silently.

 

*

  
Jungkook know it's the end.

Taehyung will not come to see him off, because he thinks it would be to hard. Deep down Jungkook is glad about that, glad that he won't have to say good bye for real. But right now he's mad and sad and none of his friends will make him feel better.  
He went to the railway alone, not wanting Seokjin and Hoseok to see him cry. He will miss them, he will miss a lot of things about his life here.  
There no room for regrets now. He chose to leave, with our without him.  
How could he live there while the love of his life is playing golden son for his dad sake anyway?

 

'Jungkook!' the voice his far away and yet so close to his ear. He knows that voice, he heard it calling his name too many time. Jungkook turn around to face him.

Taehyung his a few meters away, moving forward without hesitation. When his right in front of him Jungkook smiles without realizing it. 'Kookie.' he hear him whisper before their mouth find each others.  
Their kiss taste every bit of the despair they both feel. And it's good. Too good.

  
They kiss and hold on tight until the train announces the departure Is up now.  
'i so so sorry' Taehyung murmur in their last kiss, tears running down both their faces.  
Jungkook grab his neck roughly, 'it will be ok, right?' he whisper.  
'of course Kookie.' Taehyung answer wiping away the younger tears giving him a wide smile.


	2. Lost Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't a happy ending, maybe it will be.

Jungkook had an hard time getting use too his new life. Moving away isn't an easy thing, as well as starting a new school and speaking a new language that he hardly knew.

He was home sick for a long time, fortunately he found Korean roommates and that he now even call friends. He got really lucky to find them. 

 

He was miserable when he got there. He had a small room that the school provide thanks to his foreigner scholarship. He slept for two days straight and was fuzzy for at least a week because of jet lag and _the rest_. Then he started school and was glad about it cause it made his mind busy from too much thinking.

It's in his dance class that he first met Jimin. She's a small and pretty girl with long pink hair and amazing dance skills that immediately smiled at him. She seems to had take a liking in Jungkook and didn't let him go all morning. Jungkook couldn't help but be reminded of his high school years, where he also was the new boy that got harassed by a cheerful persona. But he soon find out that Jimin wasn't flirting with him in the least.

As soon as their dance class end Jimin took him to have lunch with her friends. That's where he met Jimin's roommate; Namjoon. He's majoring in music producing and literature which Jungkook find very cool. He then got the confirmation of Jimin just having a sunshine personality and not trying to get in his pants. After she introduce Jungkook to Namjoon and cutely pet the tall men on the head she sat across from him almost onto an other girl's knees. She kisses her on the corner of the lips and they smiles at each others.

The black haired girl introduce herself as Yoongi after giving Jimin an annoyed look for being to loud. Jimin explain how she met Jungkook while steeling her -certainly- girlfriend's fries, whom didn't seem to mind as much as she whines.

At some point Namjoon asked him if he was comfortable with english to what Jungkook snorts. Since the beginning of the day he didn't have to say more than 'yes' and 'no' which was fine with him, since he didn't feel like talking anyway.

Then Yoongi began to speak Korean to him which almost made him cry as he missed being able to understand someone without focusing hard on it. 'I was born in Korea' Yoongi said, 'I only moved here in high school, I get how hard it can get.' Jimin softly smile at her when she says that.

Namjoon explain that he learned Korean almost by himself as his parents never spoke it with him and Jimin only had Korean origin from her mother whom spoke it to her but Jimin isn't so comfortable with speaking it as it ain't natural. 'You only know busan satoori anyway, sucks.' Joked Yoongi, 'I do too.' Jungkook almost yelled and to that Jimin got even more cheerful. 

Jungkook understand that Namjoon and Jimin are rooming together with an other girl, who'll leave soon. Yoongi was thinking of moving with them as she's always over there anyway. They ask Jungkook if he's ok at the school dorm and he must not look it when he says he's fine cause the next day they ask him to move in with them.

Jungkook is glad he had met those people or else he would probably have giving up on everything.

 

He misses him. _So bad_.

 

*

 

'You didn't took much things.' Says Jimin as she help him get his new room ready. 'I like traveling light.' He answer.

'Did you not like living over there?' She then ask sitting on his new made bed.

Jungkook shrug 'it was alright.'

'But don't you miss it? It must be hard for you being away. I know it was for Yoongi.'

'Yeah it is. But I had to leave you know? I needed to.'

He didn't want to get emotional in front of her, not knowing her so much but she got it and grab his hand with that soft smile of her. He didn't want to cry at all, he didn't even cry once since the station. But Jimin is warm and so familiar, she hold him as he sobs quietly on her shoulder.

 

He told her later about why he had to leave. About who he left behind.

 

*

 

Jungkook didn't want to loose contact with him but he's the one who ask him not to get in touch. Back when he left, when he was holding him tight he asked him 'don't call.' it was hard for him to ask. But he knew if he let him text and call, he'll loose his shit and take the next flight back to Korea.

He was still in contact with their best friends, Hoseok and Seokjin. They would send him lots of photos, tell him about life back there and even about him. Being not so subtle about the fact that he should call him. After some time they stop it and Jungkook thought that maybe Taehyung was over him. It was for the best he thought, he should forget about it, they should both move on.

It hurt but what was good about living in the memory of a relationship that will never be anything but just that; memories.

 

Sometimes it was hard because he lived with Jimin and Yoongi who are in love and so romantic. Jimin will always have gift for her girlfriend for no reason, -for Namjoon and Jungkook as well actually. And Yoongi would kiss her out of nowhere sometimes making her all flustered and cute.

It was hard to see his friend so happy in they relationship when he lost his and still cry about it at night.

His new friends are aware of his feeling, and are careful about not doing to much lovely doey things in front of him at first but Jungkook don't want to make them restrain themselves because of him. It's not Yoongi and Jimin's fault if he's unhappy. It's his own.

 

Thankfully though, Namjoon is around, being is forever single self. He said he didn't mind it, didn't want to look for a partner when he always have so much to do. So Jungkook decide he'll adopt the same philosophy.

 

*

 

Jungkook got use to it after a few months, the constant feeling of emptiness in his heart.

 

Life wasn't so bad for him, he had a nice place to live in, he love his school and get to learn everything he ever wanted to and of course he made great friends out of his roommates which was a real comfort when he missed his friends back home as well as his family.

He tried not thinking about _who_ he really wanted to not miss anymore.

 

*

 

'Ah Jungkookie I'll love you forever if you'll do this for me. Please pretty please!' Jimin is begging, small hands tight around his arm.

'Don't Jk, you'll regret it.' Shout Yoongi from Jimin's (and hers really) room where she's probably laying on the bed going through her laptop (as she'll usually do on nights like this one.)

Jungkook is still laughing and Jimin is now asking in Korean -which she oddly speak fairly well when she needs something-, when someone knock on the front door. Jimin and Jungkook ignores it, even if its odd that someone come to their place late on a Sunday night, they're too caught up in their fake fighting. Namjoon go open not without complaining about his roommates lazy ass and even calling out at Yoongi for not even 'living' here but still doing nothing ever -really she does live here more than he does. 

It's only when Namjoon call his name that Jungkook sit up on the couch still holding Jimin that he was tickling, they both look up at whoever is at the door.

There Jungkook froze.

Because standing at their front door next to his friend his Taehyung, looking straight at him with wide gaze.

 

 

*** 6 month earlier ***

 

 

Taehyung is holding his lover as tight as he can.

Jungkook already missed is train to the airport now, he can still catch the next one but that don't leave them enough time. He just told him it was going to be ok but he knows it was a lie. How could things be ever ok again? Jungkook is leaving, he can't try to deny that anymore, he will be on an other continent away from him and Taehyung will stay here by himself.

Or he could finally make a bold decision and leave with him. He could fallow Jungkook right now, maybe find a ticket in his flight or take one for the next one. He could tell his dad that it wasn't a choice at this point it was a need. He needed to fallow his lover or else he'll loose his mind.

But his family had always been his soft spot. Taehyung was bold most of the time, he also was stubborn but he never been able to go against his family weal, because he grew up with the idea that nothing was more important than family and he still believe that. Where does stand Jungkook in this though? Isn't he like family to him? Is he more or less important than his parents?

Taehyung feel like screaming, why can't he just make up his mind right now?

 

Jungkook slightly let go of him to look at him in the eyes. He was smiling, until he take a look at Taehyung for real, eyes full of tears and lips shaking. Then Jungkook realize, he get what's actually happening now, why his boyfriend came to see him.

He came for good bye, he won't come along. _He didn't choose him._

 

So Jungkook let his tear fall along with his and kiss him again.

He ask him not to get in touch for a while. Taehyung don't know what to say to that, he whispers an 'i love you' in the boy's hair to what he respond 'I know'. Maybe it means he doesn't hate him for giving false hope, fore lying to him straight to his face.

And like that he's gone.

 

*

 

Taehyung has been miserable ever since he came back from the station. His friends where here to take him back, if they weren't he probably would've stay on a bench and wait forever.

Seokjin visit him everyday since he never get out, it's still the holiday so he decide to just stay in bed. It wasn't much of a decision but nobody needs to know that every time he even think about going out he wants to fall and cry himself dry. Hoseok comes on the week end since he have to work the rest of the holiday, he's preparing an audition for a dance crew in Seoul. Taehyung likes earing about it, it remind him of his own dreams, his and Jungkook's. Jungkook who's probably living it right now, he whishes he could see him to know how he's doing, even just call him to hear his voice but he have to do what he asks this time.

 

*

 

Studying has never been Taehyung's thing. He kind of always has Jungkook to help him with that, now he have to deal with his father expectation by himself and school sucks.

At least he get to sing, he even took part of a music video for one of Jin's drama class mate. He didn't know acting could be so fun, it take his mind out of his shit. Pretending to be someone else, having to deal with fake drama is so good for his mental health that he soon forget about his homework to just take all the drama class he can get.

 

*

 

'I've got a part in Peter pan!' He shout at Hoseok face, 'i know you texted me already. I hope you're at least going to play tinkle.'

'hobi! I'm Peter fucking Pan!'

'Wouah, that's actually really cool and accurate.' Hoseok sheer with him. 'Funny though, Kook told me he's class will do a Peter Pan look alike.'

Taehyung frown, he got use of his friends knowing stuff about Jungkook when he had not receive a words from him. It doesn't appease the sting though. 'He'll do a good lost boy' He says in a small voice.

'We'll all do' Nods Hoseok. 'You know he asked about you most of the time.'

'Oh' He doesn't know if it's a good thing. Maybe it would be better if Jungkook moves on, easier.

 

*

 

It's after an other fight with his dad that Taehyung took the most irrational decision ever.

In the train he send a text to his friends, saying he's going to find Jungkook. Seokjin call him directly. 'What the hell. You're not leaving the country are you?' 

'I'm on my way to the airport.'

'Fuck, Tae. You don't even know where he lives.'

'I know the city name and the school.'

'Shit, is he serious?' He's with Hoseok. They both talk together, Taehyung still on the phone. 'What if he doesn't want to see you? Did you think about that?'

 _Shit_ , Taehyung think. Of course he didn't think about that, he didn't think about anything. He's even lucky he got a passport and some saving. But what if he get there and Jungkook shut the door on his face? What if he doesn't love him anymore? What if find someone else?

'Ok Taetae calm down.' Jin says through the phone. He didn't even realize he was asking out loud.  'Jungkook will want to see you i'm sure, but don't expect thing to be as before ok? It'll be fine, go make a fool of yourself.'

They send him the address and one of Jungkook's roommate number as well as his.

 

*

 

He made it. The flight was unbearable, it was long so long, Taehyung thought he would cut his hair off.

But now he was there. In front of Jungkook's flat. Hands about to knock. He can hear some screaming and laughing inside, that's good. At least Jungkook is with happy people and hopefully he's happy himself.

He should get the hell out here before he commit the worst mistake of his life shouldn't he? He looks at his phone, he whishes he could call his friends again.

It's too late though, he's here and behind the door there's probably Jungkook. He can't stay away anymore, not with the knowing he was this close of his ex lover.

So he knocks and wait.

The seconds are interminable.

The door open and a foreign face appear, he ask him something in english and Taehyung is so fuzzy from the flight that he has an hard time figuring what the guy is saying. Then he ask something else in Korean and Taehyung nods vividly. Not able to make his voice work as he can hear _his_ laugh. He knows it by heart, he dreamed of it during those past months. The guy call for him and then Jungkook appear from behind the sofa.

 

***

 

Since they remind speechless, Namjoon makes whom he assume to be the long lost Taehyung, enter. Jungkook still didn't let go of Jimin, appeared to be holding her a bit to tight even. Namjoon ask Taehyung if he likes something to drink, since he came a long way he probably need to eat or something but he just shake his head no.

At some point Yoongi appear in the room to see what the hell is going on since the whole flat became oddly quiet. Seeing Taehyung she greets him, to what he answer with yet an other nod. Then Yoongi look around to find her girlfriend probably suffocating under Jungkook frozen grip on her, she then understand the situation and make a sign a Namjoon.

When Namjoon get that they should leave, Yoongi walk to her girlfriend and take her away from Jungkook, which is more easy said than done. Jimin don't want to leave Jungkook like this and Jungkook don't want her to leave him either. So Yoongi whisper to Jimin that they should have a proper talk, they seem to really need some alone time. Jimin isn't really convince but she finally fallow them after kissing Jungkook's forehead to give him courage. 

 

Once alone, Jungkook get up to leave Taehyung alone in the living room. He's afraid of saying anything so he just stood on the spot until Jungkook comes back with a mug and a plate full of cookies that he put on a table before he sits on one of the chair. Taehyung get that it's his cue to join him so he sits, not to close, still not knowing what he should do.

'You bake?' He asks then taking a good look at the obviously home made treat. Jungkook look at him with a frown and Taehyung repeats.

'Oh no. That's Jimin. She made them as a- hm, to blackmail me actually. You lucky she didn't burn them this time.' He says taking one in hands and staring at it. 'You'll never think that but Yoongi is actually the best baker of the house, but she'll only do it when she have something to be forgiven for.'

Taehyung nods and take one too. He's not actually hungry. He's tired, definitely and overwhelmed. Is Jungkook actually making small talk around a cup of tea with him? Shouldn't he be screaming or something?

He can't complain though, he didn't throw him out yet.

Jungkook point at the cup implying it's for him, so Taehyung takes it to sip on it.

 

'So. You're here.' Jungkook says, more to himself than anything.

'Yeah' Taehyung whisper.

And the staring comes back. It's frustrating more than anything. He's at reach, yet Taehyung doesn't know if he can touch him, will he fade away? Will he go away again? So he just fallow whatever Jungkook is doing. Right know it's just watching time.

 

'You're probably really tired.' Jungkook state after a few minutes of just them taking each other in. 'You can use my bed.'

Jungkook showed him the bathroom and his room, careful of not getting to close to him, and then left him to it.

 

Taehyung just lay in Jungkook's bed. Nothing seams real. He's laying in his ex boyfriend bed, as he did at least a hundred time back when they were together. But this bed is foreign to him, this room and this house and the country too as for the people living in here... he doesn't even know if Jungkook is still the one he missed. He was so indifferent. Maybe he acted civilized by kindness and will ask him to go away first thing in the morning. 

 

*

 

He tries and tries to fall asleep, he can feel how tired his body is but his mind won't stop worrying.

He get that he manege to fall asleep when he's suddenly woke by his name being called softly.

Jungkook is sitting on the edge of the bed, he can't see his face in the dark but he feel how tense he is. 'can I sleep with you?' He asks. And Taehyung move to make some space for him, thinking that it's maybe a dream anyway.

He's so sleepy that he don't get that Jungkook is crying right away. He reach for him a soon as he hear his sobs, and hold him closer. 'I-I missed you so- damn much' he says in between sobs.

Taehyung his crying as well when he says 'i'm so sorry Kookie' over and over.

 

They fall asleep holding on to each other and crying that night.


End file.
